James&Kendall Love Triology  Book 1
by Kyla Maslow
Summary: This is a three book story/triology. This is book 1.  James & Kendall have finally found the girls of there dreams. But being with them will be extremely difficult
1. Prologue: The Beginning  Chap1

This is a Three Book Series. This is the first series, written by Kyla Maslow.

He had his muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders, embracing her in a full on hug minutes before heading onstage to preform. Though she was heavier and spoke barely no English, she had come to him, and he... sorta loved her.

SCRATCH THAT. He didn't love her at all.

This is where the story begins. See, James&Kendall, two of the members of the hottest Boy band around, we're put up in a publicity stunt. To date these too South American popstars.

James was hugging the Spanish girl around her back, embracing her smell, pretending that the perfume she wore didn't bother him. He smiled at her.

Kendall, on the other hand, was hugging some bleach blonde tramp. She was skinny, super blonde, Black roots showing like no other. She smelled like sweet fruits, and reminded him of Katelyn Tarver, who he had no desire to be with.

"We need to preform," Kendall told Sally, his "girlfriend".

"Fine," her smokers voice replied, "Preform... but tonight... we go out?"

"Uhhh...," Kendall replied.

"We're Big Time Rush," he heard Carlos call. "That's my Q."

"Well, I heard there's a Masquerade ball tonight , and I'll meet ya there. If you really love me, you'll find me," Sally called after him, waving her arm.

Oh... of Course. Sally & Melinda didn't know it was just a publicity stunt!

The guys went on to preform. They preformed the city is ours, worldwide, if i ruled the world, stuck, and some more songs. But James&Kendall weren't as in to it as they usually we're, because something had caught there eye.

Two girls, one tall, one short, both fully dressed in Big Time Rush gear, smiling, dancing, and singing along. They we're backstage passes around there necks, and unlike the other girls, we're totally at ease. They weren't screaming, simply dancing. Kendall wanted to point them out to James, but James had seen them too.

it wasn't them just noticing a fan. It was L - O - V - E.


	2. The Meeting Chap2

James and Kendall entered the room. They looked around the room. Every girl was dressed old fashioned, masks covering there faces. Almost every girl had a long dress. James couldn't tell the difference between who was who, and he was too tired to sniff out his lovely smelling date. Kendall had no interest in finding Sally either, so the guys just went there own way.

There own way.. getting food.

They headed to the snack buffet. Not far away was two girls, girls that wore short dresses. And they recognized them right away, as the two fan girls. James eyes lit up, even though a mask covered her face, he desperately wanted to be with her.

Kendall pulled his mask up from his face and stared directly towards tall fan girl. She had silky brown hair, medium... sorta. Her eyes we're brown, but yet, he found them attractive, gorgeous quite... perfect. Though she was only inches shorter then him, she was perfect, and her bright blue mini dress stood out from the crowd. She had the biggest smile on her face, something that no one else could compete with. This girl was perfect.

James took it slower, eying his girl up in down. She had to be at least a foot shorter then him, but she was still pretty. She presented herself in an older matter, from the auburn brown hair that cascade down her back, nearly touching her butt. Her eyes shown a bright blue, like the color of the sky, and she smelled of Vanilla. Her long red dress hit the floor and stunned the crowd.

"Wow," James whispered to Kendall. "They clean up nice."

"Excuse me," The short one whispered. "Don't stare. We'd appreciate if you just said something."

The tall one laughed.

"Well then," Kendall said, re-adjusting his mask. "What's your name?"

"Isabella," the tall one smiled, blinking her eyelashes.

"Isabella, huh?," Kendall asked, pointing directly at her."Beautiful name."

"And you are...?" James asked.

'Kay," the shorter one said.

"Hi, Kay, I'm James, and this is Kendall."

There mouths fell into perfect O's. They smiled, then stopped. "Is this some kind of prank?," Isabella asked, twirling the side of her hair.

"Prove it," Kay mumbled. So, they pulled of there masks, leaning down to stare at the girls.

"And you are perfect," Kendall whispered in Isabella's ear.

James pulled Kay in for a tight hug, as a slow song started to play.

"Could you... uhmmm... excuse us for a sec," Isabella asked, pulling Kay away.

Kay stood shocked, but walked with a hurried pace, though she was wobbling in the heels she was attempting to wear, and was failing at.

"Don't tell me you have to pee again. Because we are with BigTimeRush!" She told Isabella.

"It's not that," Isabella replied. "Our fantasies are coming true."

"So what's the problem," Kay asked, watching James.

"They have GIRLFRIENDS now... Remember?"


	3. Masquerade Chap3

The looks on the girls face we're unbearable. Kay's dreamy smile went to a somewhat frown, as she stared towards the wall. She wasn't in shock... She was in PANIC.

"Is everything alright?," James asked Kendall, as they watched the girl's talk with upset facial expressions.

Kendall watched over where Isabella was. She was hushing Kay, telling her something that they seemed to keep between them.

"Dude, there coming, stop watching!," Kendall yelled at James, as the two girls approached.

"Hey," James said, wrapping his arm around Kay's shoulder. With a sad face, she moved, made herself some punch, and stood at least a foot apart. Isabella didn't even come near enough for Kendall to attempt to wrap his arm around her. He tried to catch a glance in her eyes, but all she did was look down. The guys stood, until James finally broke the silence.

"What?"

"It's just... you have girlfriends now, and we don't want bad names in Hollywood," Kay said. "Not that I'll ever be famous."

"Oh Come On... That's all just a publicity stunt. Sally, the bleach blonde tramp that's pretending to be Spanish..."

"And Melinda, the barely English speaking Latino girl. Ya, I totally LOVE her," James continues, just a bit too much sarcasm in there voice.

"Excuse me," Sally piped up from behind them. "We're a publicity stunt? You two wouldn't know what true love was if you found your Cinderella."  
>"I wish these two fake Cinderella's would run away," James mumbled to Kendall.<p>

"And what are you gonna tell your publicist? Hmmm?"

Kendall sighed as he thought about it for a couple minutes, and then he smiled. "We have new PERFECT girlfriends," he said, smiling back at Isabella. "And if she can't except that, then we'll quit."

Sally & Melinda stormed off. Okay... More like Sally stormed off & Melinda followed, since she didn't really understand what had just happened.

"There," James said spreading his arms out, " No GIRLFRIENDS!"

Kay smiled, and headed right towards him, just as she gave him a big hug.

"I have to give you my number," Kendall told Isabella. They all swapped numbers.

"We're heading back to L.A. soon, but we promise to stay in touch," James said, snapping a picture of Kay. She smiled a sexy half smile, then took a picture of James.

Kendall gave Isabella one last hug, as she headed towards the door, following Kay.

"I promsie I'll call," Kendall yelled.

"Whoa," James told Kendall, "That was epic."


End file.
